1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a refractory brick for use in high-temperature vessels. More particularly, the invention concerns a refractory brick which can be utilized to produce an integral lining within a high-temperature vessel such as a furnace vessel.
2. State of the Art
The prior art provides various refractory bricks for use in a variety of vessels. These vessels include, for example, basic oxygen furnaces (BOF), electric arc furnaces, argon oxygen deoxidizing vessels (AOD) and vacuum degassing furnaces. Prior art refractory bricks may be either of a homogeneous type (i.e., comprising only refractory material) or they may be a composite type of brick (i.e., comprising refractory material and one or more additional materials such as steel).
An example of one prior art composite type refractory brick may be found in Brezny U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,894. Brezny '894 discloses a brick comprising a refractory material having internally and externally disposed steel elements. The steel elements serve to conduct heat away from the hot face of the brick.
Another prior art composite type refractory brick may be found in Books U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,478. Books '478 discloses a brick having a metal shell that covers a substantial part of the refractory portion of the brick. The Books '478 bricks are designed specifically for use in conjunction with a sprayed-on type of refractory material.
Yet another prior art composite type refractory brick may be found in Heuer U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,063. Heuer '063 discloses a brick having a metallic hanger insert embedded in the refractory portion of the brick. The hanger insert engages a hanger mounted along the outer wall of the vessel. The hanger and the hanger insert serve to retain the position of the bricks within the vessel.